


May The Truth Set You Free

by swanjonhesonice



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enjoy folks, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, also it's 3am i didn't revise this i hope there are no mistakes, if there are i'll correct them later, malvie will eventually be endgame of course, this took it's own course wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanjonhesonice/pseuds/swanjonhesonice
Summary: • “It’s bad form to lie,Honesty is the key,Again, shall the candor flyAnd may the truth set you free.” •(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE-SHOT)





	May The Truth Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

> Request from @IncorrectMevie on twitter

A wedding was to be expected when you’re the king’s girlfriend. Mal just didn’t think it would happen so fast. Or that she’d have an emptiness inside her chest that she couldn’t explain. Everything was perfect. Ben’s proposal that honestly took Mal’s breath away. The dress Belle helped her choose. All the preparations for the ceremony were exhausting, but everything was being set to Mal and Ben’s liking.

 

Ben. Such a great boy. Mal envied Ben for his unusual ability to be kind, to see the good in people and she certainly enjoyed how he treated and loved her.

 

“Nervous?” Ben asked wrapping his arms around Mal. Mal leaned into him.

 

“Very.” Mal answered honestly. Ben’s warm brown eyes shone with nothing but love for Mal.

 

“Tomorrow is going to be incredible. Everything will go just fine. I’ll be right next to you.” Ben reassured her with a smile and Mal wondered if a person could break their jaw from smiling as hard as Ben was smiling.

 

Mal smiled back. She really liked Ben.

 

“How are my favorite lovebirds?”

 

That would be Jay.

 

Jay and Carlos were acting like two little kids since the engagement was announced because above all, they were happy for Mal.

 

“Belle said the dress should be delivered to your room soon, so maybe you should head back because they’re only allowed to deliver it to you.” Carlos informed her without being able to hide his smile.

 

“Man, I wish we could see it!” Jay wishfully commented.

 

“It’s back luck to see the bride before the ceremony apparently.” Mal chuckled.

 

“We already know you’ll look beautiful though.” Ben pointed out.

 

Mal laughed nervously, as she wasn’t a dress person, let alone a wedding dress. She was happy with the one chosen for her though.

 

“Well, I’m heading out then.” Mal stood up.

 

Ben kissed her temple tenderly and let Mal go with Jay and Carlos as company. The boys were chatting excitedly about all the food they were surely to eat on the next day but Mal’s thoughts were no where near the big day. Instead she was realizing why she wasn’t feeling fulfilled. Because everyone seemed excited for the wedding except the one person Mal trusted and valued the most. Evie. When was the last time she even saw her blue haired best friend?

 

They stopped in front of the door of the room Mal shared with Evie and Mal felt her chest tight. But she wouldn’t spoil the boys’ happiness. They were so excited they probably missed how Evie seemed sad and glum over the last few weeks. Mal noticed of course and had asked Evie countless times what was wrong, Evie always denying and telling Mal everything was fine. Mal knew she was lying but she hadn’t had actual time to breath since Ben proposed. Which wasn’t an excuse but it surely made her life difficult.

 

She said goodbye to the boys and entered the room. Mal was surprised to find a suitcase on top of Evie’s bed and even more surprised to see Evie packing her stuff inside it.

 

“Mal?” There was a lack of brightness and warmth in Evie’s voice but the way her eyes widened gave away her surprise.

 

Mal just stood there, by the door, a million thoughts in her head.

 

“E, what are you doing?” Mal was able to ask.

 

“I- I didn’t think you’d be back so soon.” Evie replied, avoiding completely the question made by Mal.

 

Evie wasn’t like that. What the hell was going on?

 

“I came over because my dress is being delivered and I need to be the one to collect it. What is going on Evie? Why are you packing your stuff?” Mal quickly bounced back into her initial question.

 

There was a pause.

 

“I’m leaving M.” Evie quietly said, avoiding Mal’s incredulous gaze.

 

“You’re ** _what_** now?”

 

“I got a huge job offer from this big company. It could be what kickstarts my career in fashion. They want me there tomorrow or they’ll withdraw the offer and will look for someone else. I have to go. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone.” Evie explained, her voice unable to sound louder than a whisper, terrified of what was about to happen.

 

Mal leaned on the door because she was sure her legs had turned into jelly. Her chest was so tight it felt like she had a Boa Constrictor squeezing her ribcage, her lungs, her heart.

 

“Tomorrow?” Was the only thing Mal was able to say.

 

“Mal, I am so sor- “

 

“What the **hell** is wrong with you!?” Mal suddenly yelled. Evie was so startled she dropped the dress that had been in her hands this whole time.

 

Mal’s chest was going up and down from her heavy breathing. Evie had seen Mal angry but not quite as angry as she seemed now.

 

“I know I’ve been very non-present and me being busy is not an excuse but stop taking me for a fool. You’ve been lying to me for weeks about everything being fine, and now you’re leaving? Tomorrow!? Is the offer even real!? Or is that a lie too!?”

 

It was Evie’s turn to feel her chest tight. She wanted to tell Mal what was truly bothering her, but she couldn’t, especially not now.

 

“The offer is real.” Evie handed Mal the letter she received. Mal read it quickly and she honestly felt sick to her stomach. “Mal, this is my future.. You have to understand how big of a deal this is for me.” Evie tried to reason with Mal, knowing fully well how much of a hypocrite she was being. Mal was getting married after all. Missing your best friend’s wedding is the biggest act of betrayal there is.

 

“Evie, I’m getting **married** tomorrow. It’s a huge deal for me. I’m here losing my mind and now you tell me you’re leaving. And you’re my **maid of honor.”** Mal growled.

 

“Mal- “

 

“No, you know what? It’s ok. Go. You’re not even excited for me or for the wedding anyway. I can see it in your eyes.” Mal’s entire posture changed. The clenched jaw was replaced by a quivering lip. The fierce piercing green eyes were now focused on the floor. The anger in her voice replaced by pain.

 

Evie truly felt like she was hit by a truck. She wanted to explain everything to Mal. But she couldn’t.

 

Evie didn’t get to say anything else because there was a knock on the door.

 

Mal took a deep breath and opened it, finding a member of the royal guard standing on the other side with a garment bag.

 

“Your wedding dress Lady Mal.” The guard announced. Mal took the dress from him, managed a smile and muttered a thank you.

 

Mal closed the door and placed the dress in her bed carefully. She knew how badly Evie would want to see it. But Evie was leaving so she had lost that right.

 

And Mal wasn’t wrong. Evie was dying to see the dress. But she knew better than to ask for such a thing, after she just broke Mal’s heart.

 

Mal muttered a spell to protect the dress, only her being able to open the zipper.

 

Evie finished packing. Then Mal spoke again.

 

“At least have you told Carlos and Jay?”

 

Evie didn’t tell them. They’d talk her out of it. And she probably would end up confessing the real reason why she was so eager to take the offer, which would be bad for everyone.

 

“Wow.” Upon Evie silence, Mal’s voice was heard once more and Evie could hear and taste the disappointment, the betrayal. “You really were going away for god knows how long without saying a word to any of us. Me finding out wasn’t part of your plan, was it?”

 

Mal was greeted with more silence.

 

“We’re family. We’ve been through hell together. And now you’re leaving us. You’re leaving **me**.” Mal’s voice cracked and so did Evie’s heart as tears started to roll down Mal’s cheeks.

 

“I seem to recall you doing the exact same thing not so long ago.” Evie was unable to keep quiet and a tiny hint of anger was heard in her voice.

 

Mal scoffed, incredulous.

 

“In what universe do you think that makes it right for you to do it Evie!? I did it because I’m a huge coward that is unable to deal with emotions! I was an idiot! You’re not supposed to make the same mistake, you’re not supposed to leave me! You’re not supposed to leave Jay and Carlos! You’ve always been better than I’ll ever be. You mean the world to me. And now? I don’t even know who you are anymore.” Mal’s words stabbed Evie like a knife.

 

Mal was sobbing loudly and Evie was sure she had never seen her cry as much as she was crying now.

 

“What the hell am I supposed to do without you Evie?” Mal whimpered feeling like her entire world was collapsing on top of her.

 

Evie felt a huge lump in her throat upon hearing those words and she fought really hard to keep her tears at bay.

 

Evie only ever wanted to spare Mal of suffering exactly like she was suffering now. Evie knew she blew it. What the hell was she thinking? Even if she had succeeded in leaving without crossing paths with anyone, Mal would still have her heart broken. And Mal was right. What a coward Evie was being.

 

Mal looked over at Evie who was unable to move from where she had been standing.

 

“Well,” Mal started, wiping away her tears. “if you really are leaving, then at least you’re going to be honest with me, either you want it or not.”

 

Evie at first didn’t understand what Mal meant but realization soon came over her as soon as she saw Mal’s eyes glowing.

 

“Mal what are you doing?! Stop!”

 

But Mal was not going to listen to Evie.

 

“ _It’s bad form to lie,_

_Honesty is the key,_

_Again, shall the candor fly_

_And **may the truth set you free**._ ”

 

As soon as Mal uttered those words, Evie groaned and bended in pain.

 

“Don’t fight it. This spell works like a truth serum coursing through your veins would, chemically speaking. The more you fight, the more it hurts.” Mal warned her. Mal could be all kinds of upset but she still cared for Evie. Mal would never stop caring for Evie.

 

Evie looked up to see Mal with her arms crossed.

 

“So, why did you lie to me?” Mal asked.

 

Evie struggled to stand, her brain still fighting the effects of the spell. But Evie was defeated already. She had already broken Mal’s heart and destroyed their friendship. There was no use in fighting the spell. At the end of the day, Mal deserved the truth.

 

“I lied to you because I didn’t want to screw up this entire thing for you. The wedding I mean.” Evie answered. The pain dialed down. So, the spell rewarded the person every time the truth was spoken.

 

“I thought you weren’t excited. Why aren’t you?” Mal inquired.

 

Evie took a deep breath.

 

“I’m not excited about the wedding because I don’t you to marry Ben.” Again, the pain faded away, leaving Evie some room to inhale deeply. There was no going back now.

 

Mal seemed confused.

 

“Why don’t you want Ben and I to get married? Ben is a great guy.”

 

“I agree. Ben is a great guy. I don’t want you to marry him, because **I am in love with you** and I realized that as soon as you marry him, it’s over for me.”

 

Mal’s jaw dropped, not just figurately, literally dropped. From all the answers Evie could’ve given her, she was definitely not expecting that one.

 

“ _Thank you for your candor_.” Mal muttered and Evie felt the spell lift off her, but she wasn’t done talking. She took a few steps closer to Mal.

 

“I never said anything because I was a coward. I didn’t think you’d ever love me back. I didn’t want to do any harm to our friendship. But I can’t fight what I feel for you, so I ended things with Doug. He’s a great guy and it was hard for me to break up with him without telling him the real reason. But no one really noticed because of Ben’s proposal.” Evie allowed herself to breathe while Mal felt like she forgot how to.

 

“As soon as I heard the company was taking recommendations, I asked Fairy Godmother to write me a recommendation letter. The only thing I didn’t control was when they’d want me there but I worked for it, not only because it would be great for me, but also because I was being a coward again and I was taking the easy way out. I wanted to be away from you because I know I won’t be able to stand the fact that I was never brave enough to tell you how I felt and I just realized I truly lost my chance the moment you fell in love with Ben. It took you spelling me for you to finally know that what I feel for you it’s something entirely different from what a friendship should feel like. And it’s too late. Because you could never love me now. Because I would never stand in the way of your happiness. So, I hope you forgive me for being such a fool. Please forgive me for trying to leave you without saying anything.”

 

Evie finally let the tears fall from her eyes.

 

Mal stepped in closer and wiped the tears away.

 

“Hey, it’s ok. I’m sorry I yelled. And I’m sorry I spelled you. That’s not the way these things are supposed to go. It was childish and stupid.”

 

Evie nodded her head, letting Mal know she forgave her. Evie would never stay mad at Mal.

 

Mal didn’t know what to do. Ben was good, loyal, sweet, kind and loved Mal. But those were the exact same things Mal loved about Evie.

 

‘Could someone love two people at the same time?’ Mal thought.

 

Yes. The answer was yes. Because Mal was experiencing it right now.

 

Mal thought she didn’t know what love felt like. That Ben had been the one to teach her about it. What a fool she was. Turns out Ben had only shown her more of it because Mal had known love all along. Evie always loved her. And Mal always loved her back without even knowing what love was.

 

It all sounded pretty ridiculous, having an epiphany like that but life had a way of surprising Mal.

 

“E, why would you ever keep this from me?” Mal softly asked. Mal was done yelling at Evie. She should’ve never done it in the first place.

 

“I was scared.” Evie sniffed.

 

“Evie- “

 

“You love Ben.” Evie said, with the saddest most painful longing face Mal had ever seen. “I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. At first, I was impressed at how good you were, pretending to be into him. Until he asked you out. I helped you with your outfit and your make up, remember?”

 

Mal heart skipped a beat for a whole new set of reasons.

 

“When you looked at yourself in the mirror, that’s when I first saw it. Mal Bertha of the Isle never once cared about what others thought about her appearance or her dark purple hair. But on that day, she cared. For the first time, what someone else thought of you mattered.” Evie’s voice would be a soothing sound, wasn’t she so sad.

 

Mal shook her head, her mind and her thoughts clearer than they’ve ever been.

 

“Evie, it didn’t really matter. Ben was spelled. I could’ve shown up dressed like a clown and he would’ve still been impressed. It mattered because you chose the entire thing for me and I wanted you to like it. I never care what I look like, unless I’m wearing something you suggested or designed for me. I want people to like it because it means they like what you did.” Mal pointed out, with the utmost honesty. Evie’s eyes sparkled for a second there.

 

“With Ben, it happened during our date. He was swimming and suddenly he was out of sight. I found myself being so scared that he could be hurt that I jumped into the water even though I can’t swim. Then he came from underwater and cradled me in his arms. It was kind of a bonding moment.” Mal proceeded to explain. She saw how Evie’s face fell hearing this new information.

 

“So, I’m still right.” Evie concluded sadly.

 

“Yes. I do love Ben. But here’s the thing Evie. I love you too. I mean, I love you the same way you love me. I didn’t know that the way I felt about you was love until all of this happened, that’s how dense I am. I didn’t even know it was possible to love two people at the same time.”

 

“Mal- “

 

“I can’t marry Ben like this.”

 

“Yes, you can. Because you love him. I don’t want to be the reason you call this wedding off. He’s good for you and he loves you.” Evie protested.

 

Mal was about to fight back but Evie put a finger on her lips.

 

“This is why I didn’t want to tell you. Listen Mal, I’m not taking that offer. It almost cost me my family and my soul. I’m not going anywhere. You will always have me.”

 

“No E, you don’t understand. Yes, I love two people at the same time but I don’t love them equally. My love for you outweighs the love I have for Ben, by far. I’ve been so upset lately and I couldn’t understand why. I shouldn’t be because of the wedding. Now I know. I’ve been upset over you being sad and heartbroken and not telling me why. And the fact that I was more worried about you than I was over the entire ceremony says everything.”

 

Evie became the human representation of a firework exploding because everything that was dark and glum was no longer there and she held the most beautiful and hopeful smile on her face.

 

“Does this mean I have an actual chance? But what about the wedding? And Ben?” Evie was almost skipping on the spot and Mal cracked a smile.

 

“I think you always had a chance. I don’t know what I’m going to do about the wedding or Ben, but we’ll figure something out.” Mal said, grabbing a hold of Evie’s hand.

 

Evie giggled.

 

“ _We_?”

 

Mal’s smirk was now perfectly in place.

 

“Yeah. Together.”

 

“Together. I like the sound of that.” Evie admitted blushing a bit.

 

“Also, who the hell marries this young? I’m still a small baby.” Mal scoffed, earning a genuine laugh from Evie.

 

Both girls smiled, happy like they hadn’t been in weeks. Together was a very nice word indeed.

 

Turns out the truth set them **both** free.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Hey! Here's another lil one-shot about my two favorite fools! This was a request but I had so much fun writing it so I hope you like it!
> 
> See you soon :) x


End file.
